El corazón de una estrella
by InatZiggy-Stardust
Summary: Los pensamientos llenos de desesperanza perturban la joven mente de Manigoldo. Por suerte su maestro no sólo es el Patriarca, también es un hombre paciente. Fic dedicado especialmente a Erikawaii95


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas no me pertenecen. Más bien son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi.

 _ **En dedicatoria especial a Erikawaii95, mucho ánimo :)**_

* * *

 **El corazón de una estrella.**

" _(…) aquel hombre había comprendido que el destino no es más que un molde hueco donde derramamos nuestra alma, y que la vida y la muerte nos aceptan como escultores."_

ㅡ Marguerite Yourcenar.

 _._

 _._

 _._

Ese era el primer golpe certero luego de varias sesiones de entrenamiento. El primero sin titubeo. El primero en haber dado acertadamente en el lugar. Manigoldo se dejó caer al suelo y una sonrisa sardónica se dibujó en su rostro.

ㅡVamos… ¿qué pasa? ¿por qué te detienes? ㅡCuestionó, con una mirada desafiante. Y el aprendiz de caballero que hubiera golpeado sin piedad días atrás se quedó quieto, titubeante. ㅡ¡Vamos! ¡En el campo de batalla nadie tendrá piedad de ti! ¡Termina esto de una vez! ㅡGritó Manigoldo con el ceño fruncido. Pero los demás aspirantes a caballero se miraron entre ellos, dubitativos, sin saber si proceder o no. Ante eso, un golpe de frustración hizo que Manigoldo se pusiera de pie. ㅡAh… no valen ni mi tiempo.

Sage había estado observando el entrenamiento en silencio, como solía hacerlo. Apenas habían pasado pocos días desde la última lección personal que le había dado a Manigoldo. Y fue como lo llevo a la colina del Yomotsu. Comprendía que aquello no sería algo que su alumno tomaría a la ligera. Pero era necesario. Sage de verdad lo veía así. Su joven pupilo necesitaba conocer, prepararse… aceptar, lo que habría de venir.

Por eso también aguardaba en silencio y lo observaba. Ahora, Manigoldo no golpeaba sin consideración a sus compañeros de entrenamiento. Más bien se dejaba vencer por ellos. Se le veía sin verdadera intención de continuar y las sombras bajo sus ojos denotaban que los últimos días no había tomado descanso tampoco, incluso para dormir. Para Sage no era difícil saber que aquel insomnio era producto de las pesadillas y de toda la algarabía que se estaba llevando a cabo en la inquieta mente de su alumno. Sage también entendía que, en esta etapa de su vida, Manigoldo no comprendería muchas cosas y otras más las rechazaría inmediatamente. Como esa certeza de que después de la muerte lo que aguarda es el sufrimiento eterno. Esa era una verdad difícil de digerir. Sage lo entendía. A pesar de tener más de doscientos años, aquella verdad le seguía pareciendo algo dolorosa.

Suspiró.

Descendió las escalinatas hasta llegar a la arena de entrenamiento. Manigoldo yacía sentado en la primera grada. El Patriarca apenas se paró frente a él, dio la orden.

ㅡ Ven a mi estancia en la noche. ㅡPidió con ese sereno tono de voz que tanto le caracterizaba. ㅡY por favor, esta vez llega a tiempo.

ㅡ Sí, claro, claro. ㅡRespondió el joven, esta vez sin si quiera levantar la mirada para verlo. Sólo fue consciente de que en el suelo ya no se dibujaba la siempre digna y recta silueta de su maestro. El joven aspirante simplemente negó con la cabeza, porque estaba cansado.

 **ㅡ** **X** **ㅡ**

 _ㅡ_ _Me parece que el muchacho va a decirte pronto que desertara._

 _ㅡ_ _¿Cómo lo sabes? Ni si quiera le conoces._

 _ㅡ_ _Por todo lo que me has contado, no es difícil deducirlo._ ㅡ Ante esa respuesta, Sage suspiró.

ㅡ _¿Debería dejarlo ir, Hakurei?_

 _ㅡ_ _Vamos, Sage. Tus planes son infalibles y la mayoría del tiempo tus estrategias siempre son las adecuadas. ¿Por qué dudas ahora?_

 _ㅡ_ _Porque en esta ocasión se trata del corazón de una persona._ ㅡSage se llevó la mano a la frente, sopesando la frustración y la preocupación que sentía en esos momentos. ㅡ _Es un chico noble, pero lo olvida porque desde muy pequeño sólo ha visto dolor… Si se queda, no le espera una vida tranquila. Pero deseo que se haga fuerte._

ㅡ _Bueno hermano… ¡Entonces ya te has respondido a ti mismo!_ ㅡHakurei rio de buena gana.

 _ㅡ_ _En eso tienes razón._ ㅡSage sonrió sosegadamente.

 _ㅡ_ _Y como siempre, confío en que lo harás bien._ ㅡAfirmó su hermano.

 _ㅡ_ _Gracias, Hakurei._

Luego de eso, hubo silencio. Pero no fue un silencio perpetuo, Manigoldo arribó al estudio de Sage apenas unos minutos después. Mientras tanto, el sereno anciano continuó escribiendo algunos reportes. La luz de la vela sobre su escritorio era lo único que alumbraba la estancia.

ㅡ Oye, viejo… ㅡ Comenzó Manigoldo una vez hubiese llegado frente al Patriarca.

ㅡ Llegas tarde… otra vez. ㅡMencionó Sage, sin quitar la vista de sus reportes.

ㅡ Sí, bueno… ㅡManigoldo simplemente se dio por vencido. Sabía que no había caso en ser sutil. ㅡ Sólo quería decirte que me voy.

Ante esa premisa, Sage continuó escribiendo en silencio.

ㅡ Así que antes de que me arrojes de nuevo al mundo espiritual, al menos ya tendrás derecho a matarme. Sé que la deserción se paga con la muerte. ㅡMencionó Manigoldo despreocupadamente, llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

ㅡ ¿Con qué quieres que te mate? ㅡ Cuestionó tranquilamente Sage, mientras mantenía la vista en sus reportes. Manigoldo soltó una ligera risa.

ㅡBueno ¿Y eso qué importa? Incluso si continúo viviendo, tarde o temprano iré a parar a ese hoyo. Es lo que nos espera a todos. Y no creo que las cosas cambien nunca. Al final era cierto… nuestras vidas no son más que basura.

ㅡ Entonces eso es lo que piensas. ㅡ Afirmó Sage, dejando de escribir para verlo directamente al rostro. Las facciones de su joven pupilo se veían cansadas, aunque trataban de mantenerse en su semblante cínico de siempre. Pero los ojos de Sage habían visto morir muchas primaveras y nacer muchos inviernos. Sabía cómo leer el verdadero sentir detrás de la máscara de frivolidad que se dibujaba en las personas. Y sabía que aquella máscara era la mejor manera que Manigoldo encontraba para protegerse del mundo en el que vivía. ㅡ Me sorprende que en el tiempo que llevas viviendo aquí, no hayas aprendido nada.

Al oír eso, Manigoldo sonrió, pero frunció el ceño.

ㅡ Quizá. Después de todo soy tu alumno. ㅡ Rio ante eso. ㅡ Y de cualquier manera ¿qué caso tiene que cosas aprenda y que no? ¿qué caso tiene si soy un caballero o no? al final el camino siempre será el mismo. Todos terminaremos igual.

ㅡ Eso se oye decepcionante. ㅡ Sage simplemente negó ligeramente con la cabeza y continuó con sus escritos. Manigoldo chasqueó la lengua y la sonrisa en su rostro se borró.

ㅡ ¿Qué es lo que quieres oírme decir? ¿Eh? ㅡ Preguntó molesto. ㅡ ¿Quieres que diga que la vida es maravillosa? ¡Vivimos entre desgracias y lamentos únicamente! ㅡ Manigoldo apretó los puños al decir eso. ㅡ Antes has dicho que nosotros somos "el universo" pero… si miras a las estrellas… ¡Ellas están alejadas a millones de kilómetros de aquí! ¡Ellas están en un lugar donde ésta miseria y ésta angustia jamás llegará! Si es que formamos parte del universo… ¡Entonces el rincón donde estamos no es más que un basurero! ¡Nosotros somos la basura del universo!

Luego de oír esas palabras, Sage sonrió ligeramente. Levanto la sosegada mirada hacia su alumno. Ahí estaba, el rostro de Manigoldo. Ya sin cinismo, ya sin frivolidad.

ㅡ Manigoldo, ㅡ Habló Sage apaciblemente, con esa voz serena que transmitía una sabiduría única. ㅡ El universo entero se compone de opuestos. Para que las estrellas brillen, debe haber oscuridad. Donde hay día, hay noche. Donde hay alegría, también hay tristeza y donde hay desprecio, alguna vez hubo cariño. ㅡ El Patriarca sonrió, pero era esa sonrisa tan amable que Manigoldo se sintió mal por dejar relucir sus preocupaciones, deseando esconderse de nuevo tras su semblante superficial. ㅡ Si tanto desprecias la vida humana, es porque la has amado. Y algo que has amado, dudo que realmente creas que sea basura.

Manigoldo chasqueó la lengua y apretó los puños. No dijo nada, más bien, ladeó la mirada. Odiaba que lo leyeran así. Lo peor de todo es que eso era algo que aquel viejo hacía siempre. Lo hizo desde la primera vez que se encontró con él, y siempre daba en el punto exacto. Se sentía completamente desprotegido y eso le fastidiaba demasiado.

Mientras tanto, Sage contemplaba la manera en como su alumno buscaba de rehuirse así mismo. A pesar de que sabía que eran momentos difíciles para Manigoldo donde el muchacho ponía a prueba la existencia misma, Sage se sintió tranquilo de que el chico estuviera pasando por esa transición, porque sabía que iba a poder ayudarle. Porque sabía que tarde o temprano todos pasaban por ese camino oscuro y cuando él lo hizo, tuvo a su hermano para apoyarse y salir del desaliento y la vacuidad. Pero Manigoldo no tenía a nadie, y su orgullo le impedía apoyarse en otra persona. Pero era el Patriarca su maestro y lo ayudaría, aunque él no lo supiera.

ㅡ No es eso, me dan lástima. ㅡ Respondió Manigoldo, después de unos segundos. ㅡ Su existencia sin propósito me da lástima. Mi propia vida me da lástima. ㅡ Luego sonrió sin preocupaciones, como tenía por costumbre.

Luego de oír eso, Sage cerró los ojos y se levantó de su lugar. Tomó la vela y comenzó a caminar, indicándole a Manigoldo que lo siguiera.

ㅡ ¿Alguna vez has visto una pintura? ㅡCuestionó Sage, de repente.

ㅡ Supongo. ㅡ Respondió Manigoldo, ligeramente descolocado, mientras caminaba detrás de su maestro. Habían entrado por los pasillos y llegado hasta el templo del Patriarca. ㅡ ¿Ahora me vas a dar clases de pintura? ㅡBromeó, como de costumbre.

Sage rio tranquilamente ante aquel comentario.

ㅡ Fue imposible darte clases sobre como leer las estrellas. Me parece que darte clases de pintura tendría el mismo resultado. Dudo que logres aprender aquellas temáticas. Leer las estrellas o aprender a pintar sería algo que difícilmente comprenderías.

ㅡ ¡Oye! ㅡ Manigoldo frunció el ceño. ㅡ Estoy seguro de que podría lograrlo. Simplemente no he aprendido porque no me interesa en lo absoluto. ㅡ Dijo levantando un puño mientras sonreía y arqueaba una ceja, fastidiado por aquella afirmación de su maestro. Sin embargo, todo en su rostro se descolocó cuando chocó con la espalda de Sage, quien se había detenido.

ㅡ ¿Alguna vez has leído las estrellas? ㅡ Cuestionó el mayor.

ㅡ No. ㅡ Manigoldo fue sincero. ㅡ Pero puedo hacerlo si me lo propongo.

ㅡ ¿Alguna vez has pintado un cuadro? ㅡ Preguntó, de manera tranquila, quien fuera El Patriarca.

ㅡ No. ㅡ Manigoldo frunció el ceño. ㅡPero bueno ¿a quién le interesaría? ¡Son cosas aburridas!

ㅡ Pero son artes muy hermosas. Y aunque nunca las has intentado, dices estar seguro de llegar a lograr realizarlas. Si tan seguro estás de que puedes lograr algo que no has intentado, entonces ¿por qué estás tan inseguro de lograr vivir una vida que valga la pena?

El joven volvió a mostrarse molesto, pero se mantuvo en silencio. Su maestro a veces lo fastidiaba con sus preguntas que el joven veía como pretenciosas. Aunque era más bien su orgullo lo que las hacía ver así, porque le molestaba que trataran de hacerle cambiar de opinión. Había visto tanta angustia y dolor y eso no era algo que iba a salir de su corazón tan fácil.

Sage comprendió ese silencio y con un ligero soplido, apagó la vela que llevaba con la mano izquierda, ya que con la mano derecha abrió las enormes cortinas que estaban detrás del trono del Patriarca. Un angosto pasillo es lo que Manigoldo vio a continuación y varias antorchas se extendían a lo largo de las paredes.

ㅡ ¿A dónde vamos, viejo? ㅡ El joven aprendiz nunca había rebasado la estancia del Templo Papal. Así que estaba ligeramente intrigado.

ㅡ Quiero mostrarte algo, Manigoldo.

Caminaron en silencio. La tibia luz de las antorchas guardaba una esencia mística, que sólo era el preludio de lo que Manigoldo estaba por ver. La silueta de su maestro era alabada por las llamas, quienes la alumbraban para dejar ver que entre aquella misteriosa oscuridad su maestro podía continuar viéndose en majestad y armonía, más allá de un hombre, un sabio.

Llegaron a la salida. Los ojos que tantas muertes había contemplado en una corta existencia ahora se toparon con lo que era la verdadera belleza, en donde existía la carencia de miseria, algo en los oídos de Manigoldo cimbraba como una canción de gloria y esperanza cuando la vio.

Pensó en el Templo del Patriarca. En ese trono que muchas veces había hecho ver a Sage como alguien imponente, escoltado en elegancia y poder con aquellas cortinas por detrás de su trono, por el suelo límpido y las columnas erigidas rectas, firmes y dignas. Pero lo que veía ahora, hacía ver a Sage en toda su majestuosidad como alguien humilde, pues frente a Manigoldo se hallaba, más elegante, hermosa y enhiesta, la estatua de Athena, quien era escoltada por un firmamento salpicado de estrellas. Entonces entendió, esa era la divinidad de un dios. Antes creyó que Sage era grande, pero ahora comprendía que no era nada en comparación de la diosa. Los humanos jamás llegarían a ser así de grandes, y provocar ese mismo sopor y admiración con sólo una mirada. Manigoldo mientras más veía más entendía lo pequeños que ellos eran.

ㅡ Aunque no lo creas Manigoldo, tú estás pintando un cuadro en estos momentos. ㅡ Habló Sage, tranquilamente. El joven, apenas saliéndose del ensimismamiento que la visión ante él le provocaba, pudo preguntar.

ㅡ ¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas?

ㅡ Imagina que cada uno de nosotros es un pintor. ㅡ Sonrió tranquilamente Sage. ㅡ Y nuestra vida es el cuadro que estamos pintando. Esto que vez aquí, es sólo el cuadro que cuenta una parte de la vida de Athena. Inspira temor, pero al mismo tiempo inspira bondad, esperanza y belleza, porque la vida de Athena siempre ha sido justa y ella mejor que todos los dioses sabe lo que es la humildad.

Manigoldo no dijo nada.

ㅡ Nuestra vida es como un lienzo en blanco. Así es como inicia. Pero desde que estamos resguardados en la protección del vientre materno, incluso en esa clase de inocencia siempre tenemos la posibilidad de hacer sonreír a alguien. Y desde ese momento damos las primeras pinceladas a nuestro lienzo. ㅡ Continuó el mayor. ㅡ El cuadro jamás estará vacío desde ese momento. Cuando morimos, el cuadro ya entonces está terminado. Y dependiendo la vida que hemos vivido, será un paisaje hermoso lo que hemos pintado, o, por el contrario, será el cuadro un paisaje lleno de ruina.

Sage miró a Manigoldo y como tenía por costumbre, le acarició suavemente la cabeza.

ㅡ El cuadro jamás estará incompleto. Un pintor dedica su tiempo entero a hacer de su lienzo lo que él desea plasmar. Utiliza muchos colores, algunos oscuros y otros llenos de luz. Se frustra, se emociona, se cansa y luego vuelve a tener expectativa. Las horas de trabajo vertidas en ese cuadro jamás serán desperdiciadas. Una pintura realmente vive cuando está siendo pintada. Y muere, cuando el pintor da la última pincelada. Así es nuestra vida y cuando la muerte llega, nuestro cuadro se queda para que otras personas lo vean y sientan los tantos sentimientos que vertimos en ese cuadro. A eso, es lo que llamamos recuerdo.

» Quizá creas que la visión de una pintura es pasajera. Pero si aprendes a ver y observar cada detalle, entenderás que un pintor no pinta sabiendo que su cuadro será olvidado fácilmente, pinta sabiendo que es feliz haciéndolo. Pinta porque le emociona ver el resultado final. Por eso el cuadro jamás queda incompleto. Porque, aunque el pintor quería pintar un árbol en su paisaje, pero por cosas del destino, no logró hacerlo, eso no impide que el resto del cuadro que ya llevó trabajando toda su vida continúe siendo hermoso. «

» En mi memoria, están las pinturas que todos mis compañeros de armas realizaron en sus vidas. Continúo guardándolas aquí, conmigo, sus esperanzas, sus anhelos, sus deseos, sus enseñanzas. He comprendido que llorarles por creer que su pintura quedó incompleta sólo hacía que las lágrimas excesivas deslavaran el lienzo en el que trabajaron toda su vida. Por eso, luego de haber lamentado, he continuado viviendo para poder cumplir todo lo que ellos más deseaban. Porque, como ya te he dicho antes, Manigoldo, el universo entero se compone de opuestos y así como hay muerte, también hay vida. Por eso, si tanto repudias la muerte, la mejor arma que tienes contra ella es continuar viviendo, pintar en tu lienzo el paisaje que haga que al final todos los que te rodeen sean capaces de guardar consigo mismos. Y mientras pintas tu propio lienzo, guardar contigo todos aquellos cuadros que ya están terminados. Porque, aunque ya están completos, no dejan de ser hermosos. «

» Has dicho que a las estrellas no les llega nuestra miseria porque están muy lejos de nosotros. Pero realmente creo, Manigoldo, que nosotros, somos más bien, parte de la enorme pintura que las estrellas están pintando. Para que nosotros tengamos vida, las estrellas tienen que morir, para darnos los elementos necesarios para la existencia. Nosotros las respiramos. Nosotros, los humanos, somos el corazón de las estrellas. Tú eres el corazón de una estrella que dio su vida para que vivieras, y esa estrella puede continuar brillando si decides hacer tu vida brillar. «

» La vida se compone de momentos, algunos tristes y otros alegres. Pero incluso la eternidad se compone de esos momentos. Y lo que los dioses tanto envidian de nosotros, es que saben que nosotros tenemos la certeza de que podemos ser felices a pesar de saber que moriremos. Podemos brillar intensamente, lo que ellos ya no logran hacer, porque su vida eterna ya les sabe insípida. «

» Habrá muchas cosas que en estos momentos no entenderás. Pero no todo lo que no cabe en nuestras manos significa que no tiene sentido. ㅡAnte eso Sage miró la estatua de Athena y con una sonrisa sosegada, habló. ㅡAthena me contó una vez, hace ya muchos años, que los dioses no sienten dolor. El nacer como humana le permitía conocer y sorprenderse de saber cuánto dolor podemos soportar los humanos, y de que, a pesar de la magnitud de todo lo que el dolor implica, con un apretón de manos, un abrazo, y unas palabras de aliento, todo puede ser silenciado por un momento. «

Ante eso, Sage volvió a mirar a su joven pupilo. Este se había quedado en silencio. Supo leer en el rostro del muchacho, que extrañaba el abrazo que su familia le daba, lo extrañaba tanto porque el último abrazo que recibió sucedió tanto tiempo atrás que tenía miedo de saber que ese abrazo fue sólo un sueño producto de su imperante soledad.

Era joven. Joven, con desesperanza, no en la vida, sino en encontrar a tiempo la manera de como quitarse todo ese sinsabor del paladar.

El Patriarca se acercó, y le abrazó suavemente. Manigoldo amplió un poco la mirada, sorprendido por aquella calidez que no se dio cuenta de en qué momento las lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos, esos ojos que se habían negado a llorar porque conocían el dolor y no creían que conocerían algo peor que eso. Pero en ese momento, ese par de ojos mozos se dieron cuenta de que el dolor no era el único motivo para llorar.

Nostalgia. Tranquilidad. Seguridad. Calidez. Liberación. Alguna clase de alegría que no conocía y por eso no supo describir.

Tantas cosas, en un solo abrazo.

Sage lo soltó y le miró.

ㅡ Ya puedes retirarte. Si mañana todavía tienes el deseo de irte, puedes hacerlo. Nadie te detendrá ni te matará. Sólo continúa viviendo.

El joven no dijo nada. Después de todo, no tenía nada que decir. Sólo tenía la certeza de Sage tenía razón en algo, había tantas cosas que él no entendía, por más que se esforzara.

Sabía que incluso Sage era fiel a sus palabras. Iba a permitir que Manigoldo se fuera sin que se le aplicara ningún castigo, sólo bajo la condición de que siguiera viviendo. De que hiciera su vida brillar.

A la mañana siguiente continuó presentándose a los entrenamientos. Y por las noches, cuando la visión de las llamas incendiándolo todo azotaban sus sueños y le mitigaban la tranquilidad, Manigoldo salía silenciosamente de la cabaña que compartía con otros aprendices y subía al techo. Colocaba sus dos manos por detrás de su cabeza y recargaba la espalda sobre aquellas humildes maderas. Y entonces observaba las estrellas. Sólo sabía que al mirarlas sentía tranquilidad. Y sólo por ello, no le importó que a veces se resfriara por quedarse dormido a la intemperie.

Él jamás sería igual de recto y sereno como su maestro. Eso era indiscutible, porque era demasiado claro. Por tanto, jamás tomaría las cosas de la misma manera en como Sage las veía. Pero comprendía que había cosas en las que ese viejo tenía razón. Y por ello creció con la misma determinación de su maestro, poder acabar personalmente con el dios de la muerte.

Pero a medida que crecía se dio cuenta de que también quería, aunque no lo dijera, hacer sentir a su maestro orgulloso. Pero hacerlo sentir orgulloso por lo que él era por sí mismo. No un vago que robaba en las calles ni predicaba muerte, más bien un caballero de Athena. Brillar como tal; ser esa vida que su maestro tanto esperó. Ser el cultivo que su maestro quería que fuera.

Comprendió eso instantes antes de morir. Le sorprendió la forma en cómo sucedieron las cosas. Thanatos había dicho que un dios no merecía ensuciarse las manos matando a un hombre que semejaba la basura. Y Manigoldo concordó en cierta manera con eso. Un humano como él no merecía morir a manos de un dios que a pesar de su inmortalidad estaba lejos de poseer la sabiduría de su maestro, o incluso aún, la sabiduría de las estrellas.

Fueron ellas, sus cómplices todo el tiempo.

El dios fue sólo el títere. Con su gran poder abrió el camino de los dioses. En un principio Manigoldo no lo entendía. Pero el dolor de su pierna cesó cuando miró ahí dentro, a ese camino. Ahí yacían las estrellas, sonriéndole. Coronando su ataúd, porque sólo los humanos merecían morir de luz. Y es que, gracias a ese camino, Manigoldo ya no vio más lejos las estrellas. Estaban ahí, cerca de él, cantándole, recibiéndolo, prometiéndole darle ayuda para despedirse de Shion y Tenma. Confesándole que estuvieron con él todo el tiempo, no sólo en su armadura, también en su esencia misma. Ofreciéndole reposo. Haciéndole comprender que lo que a continuación seguía, no era la muerte de un humano, era el regreso de una estrella al firmamento.

Y comprendió que su vida era el universo. Ese universo que su maestro tanto pregonó. Y por eso seguiría presente siempre.

Polvo de estrellas.

Sabía que el cuadro que su maestro pintó sobre su vida era un cuadro lleno de sapiencia, bondad y paciencia. Por tanto, seguramente era un cuadro hermoso que conocía el dolor de tiempos antiquísimos y aun así sabía transformarlo en sabiduría. Pero se preguntó si la pintura que pintó a lo largo de su vida era digna de apreciarse. Sin embargo, aunque nunca lo sabría, sus compañeros siempre lo guardarían en su corazón, así como cada persona que se maravilló silenciosamente de su inigualable manera de ser.

Así como lo hizo Shion, quien incluso legó sus técnicas en su honor y en honor a los gemelos de Cáncer. Y las futuras generaciones conocieron su nombre y se maravillaron de la pintura titulada Manigoldo de Cáncer; el corazón de una estrella.

Sin embargo, en esos momentos no tenía derecho a titubear y ya no era momento de preguntarse más cosas llenas de sentimentalismos. Ayudó a su maestro a destruir el cuerpo de Thanatos.

Confiaba que su maestro haría el resto.

Lo mejor que podía hacer, era morir con una sonrisa.


End file.
